Justice
by HuaMei
Summary: Brady feels it's time to give Roman a little payback for what he did to him it will cost Roman his life. Can Brady be stopped before it's to late? (rated PG-13 for a little cursing and plot to murder between two characters)


Justice  
By: HuaMei  
  
Disclamier: Don't own the show or the characters of Days of Our Lives  
note: * means the character is thinking.   
  
~~~ ~~  
  
  
Brady could once again walk. It took him a long time to get his legs working agian but now he could walk without the canes. He smiled to himself but the smile was soon replaced by his hate for Roman. The flashback of the time he got shot and paralazed by that bullet never went away.  
Brady sat on his bed in his room and looked at his legs. "Dame you Roman!" he hissed to himself. "Your are going to pay big for what you did to me!"   
He knew that Abe was the who fired the gun but it was Roman who told him to do so because of that bicth Marlena. Since Marlena was Belle's mom he wouldn't to anything to her... yet so is main target was Roman. Brady stood up and walked over to the nightstand which was beside his bed. He looked at the object that lay upon it. He then picked it up and held it. The object that he held in his hand was a gun. *I'm going to do you the same thing you did to me.* Brady grabbed his leather jacket and put it on, before leaving he stock the gun within a pocket inside the jacket, so no one would suspect anything.   
"Where are you going Brady?" asked Belle when Brady reached the door of the apartment. He faced his sister.  
"Out." he said.  
"Oh, well, do you want me to come with you?"   
"No... um... Thats okay... I wont be gone long." Brady replied, his voice a little shakey.  
"Hey, are you okay?"   
"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Look I can walk now! I don't need to be treated like a little kid anymore Belle!"  
Belle was hurt when he said that and even more when he slammed the door on her. When he was outside he regreted what he just did but he would make it up to her later.  
Salem Place was at it's usuall pace he could see has he was looking for Roman. You always ran into people you knew here.  
"Hey, Brady." said a familiar annoying voice. It was Chole.   
*Oh, great.* he thought to himself. He and Chole never got along. "What do you want?" he asked.  
"Well, excuse me for saying hi." Chole replied. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Do you always put your nose into other peoples business?"  
"Someones got to it." she said saracastically. "Who are you looking for?"  
"How did you know I was looking for someone?" his voice still a little shakey.   
"Just a guess."  
"Since you must know, Roman."  
"Oh, I saw him in the park." she said. "He was talking to Marlena."  
"Never give up do you Roman?" Brady said quietly to himself.  
"What?" asked Chole who slightly heard him.  
"Well, I got to go. See ya." he said and left.  
"See ya." Chole said. *He's up to something. I can sense it.* she thought. *I better follow him.*  
Marlena just said goodbye to Roman and he was now alone. When Roman turned to leave he heard a familiar click behind him. He knew that sound and slowly turned around.   
"Brady! What the hell are you doing!?" he asked.  
"Doing the same thing you did to me!" Brady yelled in a whisper so not to attract attention.   
"Kid, think about what your doing here." replied Roman hoping Brady wouldn't do anything crazy, like fire the gun.  
"No! You think Roman!" he hissed. "You think of all the hell that you are about to go through like I did!"  
"Don't do it Brady." said that same annoying voice in Salem Place.  
"Go away Chole!" Brady ordered. "This doesn't concern you!"  
"Do you really want to do this?" she asked.  
Brady still aimed the gun at Roman but he was having second thoughts now.   
"Do you want to through your whole future away!?"  
"You should listen to her." Roman said to Brady. "You could be thrown in jail for a long time."  
"Come on Brady." said Chole wanting him to put down the gun.   
There was a long pause then finally Brady put his arm down along with the gun. Roman quickly took the gun from Brady and removed the bullets. Roman looked at Chole and then to Brady.  
"Looks like you didn't get your justice today Brady." Roman said. "This will be our secret." he said and left unharmed...  
  
~~~ ~~  
  
author's note: so what did you guys think? sorry if the ending sucks, i just couldn't think on how to end it. should i continue on with this story? if i get enough reviews from you guys i will. 


End file.
